Kong Family
The Kong Family (also known as the Kong Klan and the DK Crew) is the name of tribe and/or clan formed by Donkey Kong's great-great-great-grandfather. The known family patriarch is Cranky Kong who married with Wrinkly Kong generating Donkey Kong Jr. who himself would later father the modern day DK. After which the Kremling Krew invade the Donkey Kong Island stealing the Banana Hoard, the clan became a resistance movement against any invader for which want to steal island resources. History ??? List of members of the Kong Family DK's Family *'Cranky Kong's great-grandfather:' The family founder and DK's great-great-great-grandfather mentioned by Bazaar in DKC3. *'Cranky Kong:' Wrinkly Kong's widower and elder of the Kongs. He is the original "Donkey Kong" from the 1981 Arcade game of the same name. Donkey Kong Jr.'s father and the current Donkey Kong's grandfather. *'Wrinkly Kong:' Cranky Kong's now deceased wife, Donkey Kong Jr.'s mother and the current Donkey Kong's grandmother. Returned as a spirit. *'Donkey Kong Jr.:' Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's son and the current Donkey Kong's father. Diddy's grandfather. *'Donkey Kong:' The modern Donkey Kong, Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's grandson, Diddy Kong's uncle and best friend, Candy Kong's boyfriend, the ruler of DK Island, DK Jr.'s son. **'Baby Donkey Kong:' The present day Donkey Kong's younger self. Appeared in Yoshi's Island DS and Mario Super Sluggers. *'Diddy Kong:' Donkey Kong's nephew and best friend, Cranky Kong and Wrinkly Kong's great-grandson, Dixie Kong's boyfriend. DK Junior's grandson. Dixie's Family *'Dixie Kong:' Tiny Kong's older sister, Chunky and Kiddy Kong's cousin, and Diddy Kong's girlfriend. *'Tiny Kong:' Dixie Kong's younger sister, Kiddy and Chunky Kong's cousin. *'Chunky Kong:' Kiddy Kong's older brother, Dixie and Tiny Kong's cousin. *'Kiddy Kong:' The youngest member, being an infant. Chunky Kong's younger brother, as well as Tiny and Dixie Kong's younger cousin. Kong Friends *'Funky Kong:' Friend of the Kongs and laid-back entrepreneur, direct relation unknown (speculated to be Donkey Kong's older brother and Diddy Kong's father). *'Candy Kong:' Donkey Kong's girlfriend. She stated that in her opinion Donkey Kong isn't ready for marriage. *'Swanky Kong:' Friend of the Kongs and flashy showman. Direct relation unknown (speculated to be Donkey Kong's older brother and Diddy Kong's uncle). *'Bluster Kong:' A character from the Donkey Kong Country animated series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. He is the co-owner of the Barrel Works Factory. *'Lanky Kong:' Distant Cousin, described by Cranky as "a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree". *'Dread Kong:' Ruler of the Banana Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. *'Karate Kong:' Ruler of the Pineapple Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. *'Ninja Kong:' Ruler of the Durian Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. *'Sumo Kong:' Ruler of the Star Fruit Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Kong Rejects *'Manky Kong:' Villainous reject primates that work alongside the Kremling Krew. *'Minkey:' primates found in the Northern Kremisphere that throw harmful projectiles. *'Ghastly King:' A giant and evil primate who sought to conquer the world. *'Ba-Boom:' A mischievous trio of baboons who are members of the Snowmads. Gallery Images The kongs.jpg|The Kong Family in Donkey Kong Country 2. From left to right: Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, Wrinkly Kong, and Swanky Kong. KongFamilyIDK64.jpg|The Kong Family in Donkey Kong 64. From left to right: Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Chunky Kong, Lanky Kong, and Donkey Kong. Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Donkey Kong Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teams Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Families